


The Poisonous Flower

by Capucine



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe: Racebent Edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Chinese-American Clint, Gen, Mongolian-Russian Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Poisonous Flower is a deadly Russian-Mongolian operative. But Clint knows she's just a teenager, and he believes she can be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisonous Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Tsetseg = Natasha  
> Clint Xun = Clint Barton (obviously)

Clint Xun often blended in to the crowd he did his undercover work in; despite being American-born, he spoke several dialects of Mandarin and Cantonese flawlessly, and he was able to investigate the superpowered humans program in China.

The base was in Hong Kong, but he needed to venture into the country, not the SAR, to do his work. He was much more of an assassin than anything else, but he'd come here with a special purpose, unknown to Agent Coulson, his handler.

Tsetseg, alternately called the Poisonous Flower, was said to be in the area, on behalf of the Russian government. She was fast, she was flawless in her work; despite being Mongolian (though it was unknown if she was originally a Chinese citizen, a Russian citizen, or a Mongolian citizen), she managed to fit into her crowd no matter where she went, she managed to get close to her targets without ever being suspected.

And she was only a teenager.

Clint hadn't decided what he was going to do yet; she was probably targeting a top official in the Chinese superhuman program, and he was so close to getting their formula for regenerative abilities. He couldn't have his entire mission, the six months he had spent in this area, completely ruined.

But he also knew what Tsetseg looked like, and he knew to look out for her. She was beautiful but deadly, unassuming when she wanted to be and ravishingly gorgeous when she chose. This was a woman who could do hand to hand combat in heels, yet also have the strength to scale a building.

She was not superhuman. That much he knew. But she had been part of the program started in the USSR many years ago; whispers of it still went on, that Russia had inherited it. But the Poisonous Flower was the best they had to offer, and now she was set on his in to the formula.

He'd set up a nest of sorts, a room from which he was able to keep an eye on Mr. Chen. Everything he did was recorded, some sent back to SHIELD, others kept only for him, but stored safely. Mr. Chen had given away the code for the safe that allowed access to the actual formula; not only would it be recovered for the US, it would also be taken from the Chinese and set them back months.

But he had to wait for night to take it, and he was sure Tsetseg would attack during the day, if any of her past kills were anything to go on.

It was the Mid-Autumn Festival; the tale of Hou Yi went through Clint’s mind, the man who shot down nine suns to save the earth from their scorching power. Many people were travelling to be with family on this occasion, and so the city streets were more choked than was usual. Any time now, Mr. Chen would start heading home.

But any time now, Tsetseg would enter the building and complete her assassination. 

Clint didn’t know what Mr. Chen had done to deserve assassination; he was hardly a crook, even if his job was a secret one. Maybe he was vying for power within the organization; maybe he had stolen the science for his project from the Russians. Whatever it was, Tsetseg would put an end to it.

That was when he saw her, on one of his screens. She had a business suit on, a looser skirt than was normal, but otherwise well fitted, and she walked easily in heels. A briefcase was in her hand.

Clint was quick to leave his perch, and follow her in, about twenty feet behind or so. He made sure to stop and look at paintings on the wall and various other things.

When she came to the place where a card was required to enter, she flashed an ID. She must have gotten it from a lower employee; Clint seemed to have noticed that a pretty young scientist on the project had gone missing.

He waited for eight counts then flashed his own card, a copy of Mr. Chen’s. The code checked out with a beep, and the woman at the desk allowed him to go on.

He hoped Tsetseg didn’t realize he was following her, but it was likely she did. He'd gotten a good look at her, and while her makeup was good, he suspected she couldn't be more than sixteen. She was taller than many Chinese women, though, so she could pass for older.

As he rounded the corner, however, he found a briefcase swinging towards his face. He ducked, and pulled back a bit to avoid a rebound strike.

It was Tsetseg, and her face was just too detached for someone her age. “Guess what, SHIELD man? You die here.”

Clint blocked her next blow, and he knew, even for people as trained as they were, there was always the danger of an instant kill, always the possibility that they would do more than intended. He caught her wrist, and he made up his mind in that moment. “Listen,” he said.

Her face barely crinkled. “To what?” She freed her wrist and went for his face.

He spun out of the way, and said, “There's a better life for you. I know about Russia's Flowers program--”

“Then you know I'm immune to your lies,” Tsetseg said, and she snapped his arm like a matchstick.

He bit back the scream, and put some distance between them. “I've been ordered to kill you, if you put my target at risk.”

“Not surprising; I've been ordered to kill you,” she said, hair coming partway out of the professional bun. She glared with black-brown eyes, as she added, “So, if you would kindly give up and let me choke you to death--”

“I know what they did to you!” Clint drew his gun, pointing it at her. She froze, staying exactly where she was. “And you're going to listen to me, if you want the opportunity to live.”

She stood still, saying nothing.

“There is a better life for you,” he repeated, “If you come with me and give up your Russian secrets. I can get you full amnesty, and a new life.”

Tsetseg watched him, raising an eyebrow. “And why should I trust a Chinese?”

“Because I'm not a Chinese; I'm American. And Americans believe in second chances, all right? You're just a kid, and America has no game against Mongolia,” he said, gun still trained on her.

She eyed him. “We are on better terms, yes.”

“So, let me take this formula. In fact, help me take it. And come back to SHIELD with me.” Clint slowly started lowering the gun.

Tsetseg tilted her head to the side, saying, “Do you trust me enough to put down that gun? You know what I've done.”

“I know. But I believe you want to leave it. I believe you're looking for any reason to defect. If you bring back the formula, you will have your negotiating piece.”

“And you'd help me?” She eyed his gun.

This was a leap of faith. He put it down, and kicked it away. 

There a few tense moments, before her posture relaxed. “Come on, then. Let's go get it.”

It worked, in the end. Tsetseg became an American citizen, and moved into a tidy apartment that included a bathtub, which she apparently found a necessity. She also became one of the best SHIELD agents, and good god, did they tear Clint a new one for bringing her back with him, but in the end they thanked him. Russian secrets and the formula for superhuman regeneration had been revealed, and now SHIELD was stronger than ever.

He didn't know it then, but he'd made a friend for life.


End file.
